My Fiancé(e)
by Luna Ichinomiya
Summary: Kise Ryouta is a model and one of the infamous "Kiseki no Sedai" of Teiko was interviewed one day and accidentally blurted out something which shocked the presscons, fans and his manager. What will happen? Will he escape from this kind of situation or not? Read the rest and find out. This is based after winter cup. (Former Luna Ichinose. Penname changed for some reasons.)
1. Prologue

Hello~ This is my first time writing fics about Kuroko no Basuke :) Hope you guys take it easy on me *bows*

Disclaimers: I don't own KnB or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

Warning: Boy x Boy or we call BL (Yaoi)

Hope you enjoy~ :)

* * *

**Prologue**

One morning at Tokyo TV Station, Kise Ryouta was being mobbed by his fangirls who wanted to take pictures and his signature.

While he's being busy with his fangirls, a group of reporters walked towards him for an interview in which resulted with the girls being ignored.

"You are now watching Idol TV news. I, Katou Himura will be you're your host today. And as you all know, we 're in front of Tokyo TV Station and will be interviewing one of the famous models in Japan who just finished shooting for his second time guest-ing in a variety show, Kise Ryouta!" The reporter Katou exclaimed in front of the camera while the girls starts squealing at the back ground and the said model smiled charmingly that made half of his fangirls fainted.

The reporter coughed and placed the microphone in front of Kise and asked "How's your shooting as a guest?"

"It was fun. The staffs were all friendly and nice to talk with." Kise replied with a smile.

The reporter blushed a little but shook it off and asked some more questions like "After High School, will you still continue modeling?" or "What is your dream aside from modeling?" in which he answered honestly "Maybe I will be a pilot" which earned an earful of squeals, courtesy of fangirls and some older women.

The reporter seemed contented with the answer, proceeded with the interview and asked the model with an expected (or unexpected?) question "Do you have a girlfriend or someone in your life?"

This earned a feeling of anticipation from the fangirls, the viewers at home and those people who were close to him, especially Kiseki no Sedai and his teammates in Kaijo and the rivaled schools in Basketball who were watching at the moment.

Kise was in deep in thoughts for a while before blurting out something that made everyone, especially his fans gasped and stared at him with widened eyes. Even the composed reporters were also shocked at the revelation, his manager looked impassively calm but she was also shock.

* * *

**At Kaijo's gymnasium:**

Kasamatsu who was drinking in his water bottle, suddenly choked and stared at the TV in shock.

Moriyama who was doing his exercise suddenly twitched in envy.*

While the others on the other hand, just stared at the tv and sweat-dropped at Kasamatsu and Moriyama's reaction.

* * *

**At Touou Gakuen's Basketball stadium:**

Momoi who had been talking about their training regime for today stopped talking and stared at the radio that Imayoshi had been holding for a while now.

Momoi suddenly smiled sweetly and brightly with flowers and glitters at the background** that scared the hell out of the regulars while Imayoshi just smirked in amusement saying "Interesting."

* * *

**At the cake shop a bit far from Yosen High:**

Himuro looked up at the TV at the side of the wall with a surprised look while Murasakibara was just being himself then muttered something in which Himuro didn't catch up.

* * *

**At the magazine store 2 blocks from Maji Burger:**

A certain tanned-skin ace of Touou Gakuen entered the store and went to the counter then asked for a certain magazine. What he didn't know was that the cashier at the counter was watching a certain show on tv that made him choked and stared at the TV, gaping in shock.

* * *

**At the Akashi Residence:**

A certain red-haired who was playing shogi at the living room looked at the TV then smirked in amusement and thought about something for future purposes while holding a shogi piece.***

* * *

**At the summer house in Karuizawa with Shutoku and Seirin:**

Two teams which were forced to eat together by their respective coach.

They're now eating at the canteen, happily except for the two freshmen-duo who were sitting together at one of the tables, eating awkwardly while watching a certain news on TV.

After hearing the answer of a certain model, many things happened. Here are the following reactions:

Captains of both teams dropped their chopsticks to the ground and gaped at the screen.

Mitobe and Miyaji just stared at the TV,

Izuki made a pun in which it was so lame but can't help but stared at the screen.

Kiyoshi was laughing for no reason.

Koganei choked while he was eating a banana.

Furihata helped Koganei to calm down by giving him a glass of water.

The other members of both team except for the 2 freshmen-duo sweat-dropped at their reactions.

And last but not the least, Midorima and Kagami choked while drinking and eating respectively, Takao just whistled at the statement. Kuroko on the other hand, looked impassive and calm but something or someone would tell that there was something behind those faced of Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

"I have a fiancée."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Here's the prologue. I know it is short but please read and review of what you think. You can also suggest something for this fic for future purposes :)

Glossary (*)

* = Well, I don't really know how to portray him but he twitched because Kise got a fiancé first than him. And he really wants Kise to help him to find a girl or something like that.

** = Because Kise won't be bothering Kuroko anymore and She's thinking that Kuroko is all hers.

*** = He already knows everything and already expected it. He is a sadist after all.

See you next time~

Luna Ichinomiya


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again and I'm here to update this fic and hope you will like this and some readers seems like they know already but in this chapter, you'll get surprise (maybe XD) but hope you guys like this chapter though :) And sorry in advance if this chapter is kinda short ^^

And Thank you for the reviews~ I appreciate it and it inspired me :) Thank you~ *gives everyone cookies*

**Someone(anonymous):** Hahaha, so it is "fiancée" after all. I had been debating with my cousin about that spelling. Thank you for telling me :)

Disclaimers: I don't own KnB or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

Warning: Boy x Boy or what we call BL(Yaoi) and some others in the future.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Searching for a fake fiancée**

After several hours of being interviewed, Kise slumped down on the couch in the dressing room in their company with a fumed in anger manager.

"Kise Ryouta, I want explanation this instance! I will not tolerate your actions earlier."

Kise sighed and explained "I don't know what had gotten to me earlier to say something like that."

His manager just sighed before telling "Since you revealed that you have a fiancée in public due to your idiocy or should I say recklessness, what will you do now? Or more importantly, who will pretend to be your fake fiancée? I know for the mere fact that you don't have someone in your life or being involved in a relationship at the moment."

Kise was silent for a while before his eyes widened in realization that his manager was right. And being an idiot he was, he couldn't helped but screamed.

Kise's manager just sighed at his baby of a model's antics. She was about to lecture Kise again when Kise's phone suddenly rang.

Kise was confused at the caller but after seeing the caller's name, his color drained from his face in fear. The one who was calling was none other than Akashi Seijuurou.

Kise answered and greeted him nervously "H-Hello, Akashicchi. How are you?"

He could feel the other smirking at the other end of the line and heard him answered "I'm fine, Ryouta."

"Ano, why did you call?" Kise asked carefully but he was curious why Akashi called all of a sudden.

He could feel Akashi smirking again and Akashi said "I just wanted to congratulate you for having a fiancée, Ryouta. But I'm kind of hurt that you didn't tell me or the Kiseki no Sedai first before revealing it to the media." He could feel that Akashi was pretending to be hurt. What a sadist.

Kise was silent after that.

* * *

Akashi suddenly wondered at the silence Kise made. He already had an idea about the silence but he want to make sure that his guessed were right. But even though he doesn't show it, he is worried like hell.

After a long silence, he could feel Kise sighed at the other end of the line and said "About that…I don't really have a fiancée nor a girlfriend at the moment…"

Another silence came.

Akashi smirked that his guessed was right and thought for a while if "that" could work or not.

Then after a long debate in his mind, he smiled sadistically and asked Kise "You're searching for a fake fiancé at the moment, right?"

He could imagine Kise nodded his head while answering yes at the same time.

That answer made Akashi smirked and thought 'Good, it's all according to my plan' before he told Kise "Ryouta, meet me at Maji Burgers tomorrow at exactly 11am and let's talk about it. I already have someone in mind that will be the best candidate for that role."

He felt Kise's head lit up in happiness that made him chuckled inwardly but his musing ended when Kise said "Thank you, Akashicchi! You're the best. Oh, and I should hang up now before my manager kill me. Thank you again, Akashicchi! See you tomorrow." And hang up before Akashi could say anything.

Kise was digging his own grave but to our (readers) surprise, Akashi was in a good mood that he let it slide.

Akashi smiled gently and muttered "It's about time to make you happy, Ryouta. You don't have to feel lonely anymore."(A/N: sorry if I made him OOC here.. I think?)

He then text the other Kiseki no Sedai and Momoi about the meeting tomorrow then he flipped his phone close after texting them.

He rested his chin on his palm and smirked while in deep in thoughts.

* * *

**The next day**

Kise was the first one that came to Maji and went inside to get some sit at their usual spot and ordered something to eat while waiting for Akashi.

What he didn't notice was that a certain tanned-skin ace player was walking towards him and startled him by greeting him

"Hey, Kise. Congratulations for having a fiancée."

Kise looked up at him and smiled sheepishly and just nodded his head for he knew that once he opened his mouth, the voice that would be coming will betrayed him.

Aomine sat across Kise and looked at the window with a bored expression.

They sat in a comfortable silence until someone covered Aomine's eyes and Aomine getting all violent because of it and uncovered his eyes and looked at the intruder in which turned out to be Momoi.

Aomine groaned while Kise greeted her with a smile in which she greeted him back and also congratulating Kise for having a fiancé that made Kise smiled sheepishly.

Momoi then went to the counter, skipping happily and ordered something for her and Aomine.

While they were waiting for Momoi to come back, Aomine asked Kise some questions that made him choked in the process while eating.

"Kise, does your fiancée have big boobs?" Typical Aomine, he never learns (A/N: *sighs*)

And before Kise could reply to Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima came and walked towards their table.

"Mine-chin and Kise-chin, yo…" Murasakibara greeted while eating some of his snacks while Midorima just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Kise smiled in relief that other two came and greeted them back "Hello, Midorimacchi and Muracchi!"

Aomine just grunted at the two.

Coincidentally, Momoi came back from the counter, carrying a tray for her and Aomine and she saw Murasakibara and Midorima so she placed the tray on the table and greeted the two, happily.

"Midorin~! Muk-kun~! It's been a while, ne~?"

Midorima just groaned while Murasakibara nodded his head in agreement.

While the five of them bickering, Akashi came with a girl beside him and walked towards their table and coughed to get their attention.

All of them stopped bickering/talking and looked at the intruder which is Akashi and greeted him while Midorima just nodded his head and Akashi did the same in acknowledgement.

After greeting, Akashi, Momoi noticed someone behind Akashi and asked him who that person was.

Akashi seemed to remember then looked at the person with a smile. He then looked at his former teammates and introduced the person.

"This is Tetsumi. She is a friend of mine and she's from Kyoto. Be nice to her." Akashi ended the introduction with a smile that can made anyone shiver if you messed with the girl.

The 5 gulped and nodded and looked at the girl.

Tetsumi, as Akashi called her wore a baby blue blouse and a white skirt that reached her knees. She also wore a pair of white sandals. The sandals looked expensive in which made Momoi jealous. Tetsumi had a sky-blue hair and eyes, her face looks serene. She doesn't even wore make up so the 5 concluded that this girl is a natural beauty.

Tetsumi, who was uncomfortable with the stares that she received, coughed so that they could snapped out of their thoughts and stop staring at her.

Akashi who noticed her uncomfortable state, looked at the others and told them to stop staring at her and Kise as usual, pouted with fake tears falling down on his face while Aomine smacked him in the head and made Kise sulked at corner. Midorima just sighed, Murasakibara didn't even care as he was eating a parfait that he ordered just now. Momoi just smiled at the girl apologetically for their antics.

Akashi looked at Tetsumi and saw that she was smiling, in amusement or in serenity he doesn't know. Akashi just shook his head and looked at them and told them that it's about time to talk about something in which the others (except Kise and the girl) in curiosity.

Akashi thought for a while and let out a sigh before saying "You're all here today because I need to clarify something about Ryouta's case and once you learned about it, help Ryouta because he can't solved this on his own, got it?"

Aomine thought that something was strange and asked Akashi

"Where's Tetsu?" this question made all of them wondered where he was.

Akashi looked at Aomine and answered "Tetsuya told me that he couldn't come because his teammates were training somewhere."

Kise cried because his Kurokocchi was not here along with Momoi who was wailing.

Midorima sighed at their idiocy while Murasakibara was eating one of his favorite snacks.

Aomine just grunted.

Akashi who already had enough, asked if he should continue his explanation in which Midorima and Murasakibara nodded their heads while Aomine grunted. Momoi smiled and said her okay while Kise just shifted a bit in nervousness. When Akashi saw their reaction, he continued "Ryouta in reality, doesn't have a fiancée nor a girlfriend. The one that you heard yesterday was due to his recklessness and idiocy or whatever you want to call it." As harsh as ever, right?

Kise felt something stabbed something in his chest because of those words and felt like crying.

There was an awkward silence after that.

No one spoke a word until Aomine fell off of his chair and laughing hysterically (A/N: poor Kise..) and the others just sweat-dropped at his actions.

Akashi looked at Kise and suddenly felt guilty for calling him an idiot when he saw Kise's face.

Everyone will feel guilty if you saw Kise who already at the verge of crying and looked pitiful. Momoi who saw this had no choice but to punch Aomine in the stomach to make him stop laughing and it worked.

Aomine groaned in pain and was about to yell at Momoi when he saw Kise's expression. He regretted laughing at him. He just sighed and walked towards him and patted his head and smiled his one of his rare and innocent smile. (A/N: it is rare, right? Tell me if I am wrong.)

Kise looked up at Aomine and smiled back then he wiped his soon-to-fall tears off of his eyes and looked at the others and apologized for the sudden emotion.

Akashi smiled at this and looked at everyone else before looking at the girl and put his hand on her shoulder and made her walked in front of him and in front of the others and told them that made the others shock except Momoi.

"This girl in front of you is going to be Ryouta's fiancée."

* * *

To Be Continued

A/N: Cliffhanger~~ Anyways, Thank you for those who reviewed and favored this fic. I'm really, really happy ^^

And I have a question for those who wants to guess and know ^^

Who is the girl and her real identity?

For those who wants to answer, just pm me or review and I'll tell you guys the answer in the next chapter ^^

See ya again~

Luna Ichinomiya


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again, Luna here~ I would like to thank you guys for reviewing and reading this fic ^_^ I'm really happy~ and for those who corrected me, I thank you as well. If it wasn't for you, I would still be misusing certain words ^^"" But thank you, thank you so much~~! *gives all of them some candies and cookies*

Disclaimers: I don't own KnB or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

Warning: Boy x Boy or we call it BL(Yaoi) and a bit of cross-dressing

Here you go and enjoy~

* * *

_Recap:_

_Akashi smiled at this and looked at everyone else before looking at the girl and put his hand on her shoulder and made her walked in front of him and in front of the others and told them that made the others shock except Momoi._

_"This girl in front of you is going to be Ryouta's fiancée."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: EH? K-Kurokocchi?!**

After 3 hours of talking with the Kiseki no Sedai, Kise and Tetsumi were walking side by side to Kise's house after taking the train. Not talking nor chatting. It's an awkward atmosphere. And if you guys were wondering why these two were walking together, I guess I will narrate it via flashback.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**This girl in front of you is going to be Ryouta's fiancée."**_

_**Aomine and Kise fell from their chair while Midorima and Murasakibara looked impassive. Momoi squealed in delight. **_

_**Akashi smirked at everyone's reaction while thinking 'You'll be more shock in the near future. You can have your fun for a while but once you learned the truth. I wonder' then laughed evilly inside his head. (A/N: LOL)**_

_**Tetsumi who was looking at Kise, thought about some things that might happen in the future. Kise noticed that someone was looking at him and turned his head to look at Tetsumi and smiled sheepishly in which she smiled back at him**_

_**Momoi, who noticed the scene before her smiled wickedly and said "Since they will be fiancé and fiancée, they should walk together after this meeting and perhaps… Ki-chan, you should let Tetsumi-chan stay at your place for tonight."**_

_**That statement made Kise choked while drinking his juice. Aomine also made a reaction but his reaction was… he was smirking. Midorima as you can see fixed his glasses and Murasakibara who is now eating his second batch of parfait without even a care.**_

_**Akashi looked at Momoi for a while before smirking and looked at Kise who gulped and at Tetsumi who looked tense. Akashi smirked wider and said "Satsuki is right, you should let her stay at your place so that the people will learn that she is your fiancée, Ryouta."**_

_**Tetsumi looked at Kise then bowed, saying "Please take care of me, Kise-san." With her, ever so soft voice.**_

_**Kise also bowed and saying the same thing.**_

_**Momoi then interrupted and said "Tetsumi-chan, you should call Ki-chan "Ryouta" since you two are "engaged" and to be honest, you two look so cute together." She squealed after that and made the two blushed (A/N: Kise blushing furiously and Tetsumi blush a little that needed to use a microscope.)**_

_**Aomine then started to laugh his ass off and fell off the chair for the third time and commented about how Kise looked while Midorima just said "You shouldn't laugh like that, dumbass" with a sigh and Murasakibara commented on how childish Aomine could be in which made Aomine stopped and glared at Murasakibara and retorted "I am not childish!"**_

_**Kise suddenly felt sad and said "Hope Kurokocchi was here…" in which made Momoi cried a river. Tetsumi looked at Akashi who looked at her then looked at Kise and smiled a little then walked towards him and patted him on head and said "I know he felt the same too, Ki- er, I mean Ryouta-san" **_

_**Kise looked at her and smiled and said his thanks to her.**_

_**Akashi smiled inwardly at this and gotten serious and said "Since it's decided, I want the two of you to walk together and let her stay at your place, Ryouta. And since you two should be with each other in public, she needs to be transferred to Kaijo but only temporary. She will be taking lessons in Kaijo but her grades will be reported to her school, understand?"**_

_**The 5 of them plus Tetsumi nodded their heads before Akashi dismissed them. Everyone stood up from their table and was about to walk out when Akashi said "Ryouta, call me when you and Tetsumi got home, okay?" and patted his shoulder with something then he let go and smiled innocently (A/N: He looks innocent if he's asleep.) then walked out of the restaurant, followed by the others and went to separate ways but only Kise and Tetsumi walked to the other direction while the others walked to other side where Aomine lived.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

As for their awkward silence, it happened when they were riding in the train and as you can see, there are a lot of people that time so they were like being squished and someone bumped into Tetsumi and fell to Kise's arms and made both (A/N: Or in Kise's case) blushed furiously. Tetsumi looked up and thanked him. Kise then moved her to the window so that she won't be squished by others. Tetsumi looked at the window where Kise's face was reflected and said "Ryouta-san is a nice guy and a nice husband" then smiled slightly in which Kise heard her statement and blushed for the nth time. After that, Kise couldn't stop blushing and Tetsumi smiling in amusement. That's how the story went.

Anyways, back to the story.

After they walked in awkward silence, they reached Kise's place which is big and modern and it's obvious that no one's at home due to no lights and all. Kise sighed and remembered that his parents won't be home until next week due to business trip in Nagoya. Kise walked to the door with a key in his hand and unlocked the door and opened it then looked at Tetsumi and smiled

"Come in, Tetsumi-san." In which Tetsumi did what she was told and walked inside and Kise behind her. Kise closed the door and walked in front of Tetsumi and led her to the living room and told her to sit on the sofa and feel at home.

Tetsumi walked to the altar and saw all the pictures of Kise and his family who were look so happy and some pictures of Kise with the rest of Kiseki no Sedai and Momoi in Teiko uniform while eating some popsicles and some pictures of Kise with Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima and 2 other girls*. Tetsumi smiled at how happy Kise was in those pictures and didn't notice Kise walked to the living and now was looking at his pictures with everyone.

Kise smiled at how curious the girl was and started to talk "Here's some tea and clothes if you want to take a bath but I hope you don't mind the clothes. I couldn't find anything that would fit you. Sorry about that." While walking to the table and placed the tray of 2 teacups and pot of tea and some spare clothes for Tetsumi.

Tetsumi looked at Kise and smiled ever so slightly and said that it was okay in which Kise returned the smile.

And what they didn't know was that they were being watched, thanks to the surveillance camera that was installed by a certain sadistic captain of Rakuzan High.

* * *

**At Aomine Residence:**

The 4 Kiseki no Sedai plus Momoi were in front of the screen and watching a TV but it's not a show that they were watching but a certain couple.

Aomine and Momoi were watching impatiently and wanted to see some "innocent" scenes while Midorima was pinching the bridge of his nose because of 2 idiots and Murasakibara was just eating.

Akashi was amused at their reaction and faced the screen and waited patiently.

'I can't wait to see their reaction' Akashi thought and smirked at the same time.

* * *

**Back at Kise Residence:**

Kise led Tetsumi to where that bathroom was since Tetsumi asked him so she could take a bath. When they reached the bathroom, Tetsumi gave her thanks and went inside and closed the door behind her. Kise smiled gently and went back to the living and suddenly remembered that he forgot to put the towel and some shampoo in the bathroom.

Kise sighed and walked upstairs and get some towel and shampoo in the storage room where they were stocking their extra clothes, towels, groceries and some others. He then went to the bathroom and was about to knock but the door opened.

"Tetsumi-san, here's the towel and the sham-" He was cut when he looked up at the person in front of him but that person was not the person he was with earlier but...

* * *

**Back to Aomine Residence: (Living Room)**

Aomine and Momoi gaped at the screen and both of them suddenly passed out and fell to the floor with blood dripping down from their noses while Midorima and Murasakibara's eyes were widened in shock that made the lucky item and the snacks dropped to the ground.

Akashi on the other hand, smirked in amusement at their reaction and took out his phone and took some pictures of their epic reaction and saved it and closed his phone and hid it in his pocket while smiling sadistically.

* * *

**Back again to Kise Residence:**

Golden-eyes widened after realizing who this person was and can't helped but nosebleed at the sight and shouted the person's name in surprise before passing out in front of the said person to the ground.

"K-KUROKOCCHI?!"

* * *

To Be Continued.

A/N: Somehow… the ending didn't turned out well, I think.. But anyways, thank you for reading this and happy to those who answered my question~ (I know it's kinda obvious ^^"" )

Glossary (*):

* = those will be my OC characters but I assure you that I won't be pairing them with any of the Kiseki no Sedai. They are there for some reasons. Read this story till the end and you will see what their relationships with the Kiseki no Sedai and Momoi.

Anyways, I will do my best in the next chapter to be good and thank you again for those who reviewed and favorite it ^^ and those who followed it too.

You can also pm me if you guys would like to suggest something that will be useful for future purposes.

And also, you can also vote on the poll in my profile and choose your favorite pairings in KnB ^^

That's all and please review~

See you again~

Luna Ichinomiya


	4. Chapter 3

Hello again~~ Luna here :) And sorry for the late update for I have been busy with school. Gomenasai *bows*

I thank everyone for reading and reviewing my stories so far and I really appreciated it. Thank you again *bows*

Anyways, here's another chapter and hope you enjoy it~!

Disclaimers: I don't own KnB or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

Warning: Boy x Boy and cross-dressing (since you guys already know that Kuroko is the girl ^^)

And I'm going to use "her" & "she" instead of "him" and "he" as for addressing Kuroko (or Tetsumi on that matter) so that there won't be any confusion.

Anyways, enough with the chit-chat ^_^

Enjoy~~

* * *

_Recap_

_Golden-eyes widened after realizing who this person was and can't helped but nosebleed at the sight and shouted the person's name in surprise before passing out in front of the said person to the ground._

"_K-KUROKOCCHII?!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sticky Notes, Transfer Student and Realization.**

Kise woke up the next day and realized that he fell asleep on the couch. He then remembered that he had a weird nightmare about Kuroko as a girl. He shook his head and stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and saw a food covered by a plastic and a note. He took the food and took the note for him to read and the note said

'_Ryouta-san,_

_Here's some food that I made before I left and hope you like it and also prepared your bath and your uniform in your room so you don't have to prepare it yourself. And I left because of some matters. See you soon, Ryouta-san._

_- Tetsumi'_

Kise smiled at how thoughtful his fiancée can be even though they were just pretending. He then went to the table with the food in his hand and sit down then took off the plastic then started to eat the food and enjoyed it.

After 10 minutes, he put the dishes to the dishwashing dispenser and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Kise went out from the bathroom and went upstairs to his room and went to his bed where his clothes were. He picked his pants when a piece of paper fell from it. Kise picked it up and unfolded it and read the letter

'_Ryouta-san,_

_When you read this note, means you're done showering. I made an obento* for you so that you won't get hungry at school, I already put it in your bag and hope you would like it. And thank you for taking care of me last night._

_- Tetsumi'_

Kise couldn't help but smiled at the note. He almost thought that it was Kuroko and not Tetsumi…

'Eh? Why did I think of Kurokocchii all of a sudden? What am I thinking?' Kise then face palmed for thinking something stupid.

He wore his pants then he put on his polo and he picked his necktie and went to the mirror then he put on his necktie around his neck and fixed it.

After fixing his tie, he opened the drawer at the right side of his mirror and took out his hair comb and combed his hair. When he looked at the mirror and was contented at what he looks like, he placed his hair comb back to the drawer and closed it. He went to his wardrobe where his blazer was hanging at the knob of his wardrobe door. He picked it up and put it out of the hanger and placed that hanger back to where it was then wore his blazer and went back to the mirror and smiled contentedly at his appearance.

He then walked towards his bed and sat down then picked up his pair of socks and wore it and after that, he stood up and went out of his room and went downstairs to the kitchen and saw his bag with a sticky note. He went to where his bag was and picked it up and took off the note and read it.

'_Ryouta-san,_

_Your Obento is already in your bag. Have a nice day in school and even though we're pretending doesn't mean, you can flirt with anyone. I was just joking. Anyways, you better go to school now before you get yourself late._

_- Tetsumi'_

Kise almost laughed at the note then shook his head and smiled. He folded the note and placed it on the table. He then went to the front door but not before putting on his school shoes and opened the door and looked before saying "I will be going now" silently and closed the door and locked it and put the keys in his pocket and started walking out of the gate then started walking to school.

* * *

**-At Kaijo High School-**

Kise entered the gate of Kaijo High School, some girls noticed him and ran after him causing a stampede and ruckus. Girls kept asking him if he did really have a fiancée or that he was only joking and etc.

While Kise was being surrounded by girls, he didn't notice the pair who were walking inside the gate. The one of the two have a certain sky blue hair that almost reached her shoulder and wearing a Kaijo's female uniform. And the other one of the two have a certain red-colored hair and was wearing a Rakuzan uniform for male.

**-Akashi & Tetsumi (Tetsuya)-**

"Akashi-kun, are you sure about this? Everyone will know that Kise-kun and I were just pretending to be engage sooner or later, I don't want Kise's reputation as a model fall down to waste because of this pretention. And what will Kise-kun do if he realized that what he saw last night was not a dream? I know Kise-kun is an idiot but he can be perceptive too if he wanted to." A certain sky-blue haired girl or should I say a boy pretending to be a girl, complained using "her" deadpanned voice.

Akashi looked at "her" and told her "Everything will be alright, Tetsuya…I mean Tetsumi. No one will know unless you told them. And as for Ryouta, I'm letting him to know the truth with a mix of entertainment." And he smirked after that.

Tetsumi just sighed before asking "So, why are we here, Akashi-kun? I know that you want to talk with the teachers about my arrival but you're also worried that I don't know one single person who can be trusting, aside from Kise-kun."

Akashi smirked at how perceptive Tetsumi was before changing his expression into a serious one and said "I just remember that Miyako is also studying here as well. She should at least know the reason why you are here. You know that she can see you through the lies that you will give her. After all, we are the same."

Tetsumi also remembered. She saw Miyako as Kuroko Tetsuya at inter high but Miyako was hiding in the crowd so that no one will notice her. Tetsumi then looked at Akashi and asked "Do you know Asane-san's number?" Well, both Akashi and Miyako were her and the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai's friends but they're not close to each other and they are opposite when it comes to personality.

Akashi took out his phone and dialed his cousin's number while answering Tetsumi's question that he had Miyako's number.

Akashi placed his phone on his ear while it was ringing until someone answered

'_**Moshi, moshi?**'**_

"Miyako, its Seijuurou."

"_**Seijuurou? Why are you calling? It's rare."**_

"Go out to the front building. I will be waiting."

"_**Wai-what? Seijuurou? What do you-" **_Akashi hung up before his could asked something and placed his phone in his pocket. Tetsumi just shook her head at the two's antics.

Then Tetsumi remembered that Akashi hung up the phone and almost scolded him "Akashi-kun, it was kind of rude for hanging up on Asane-san like that."

Akashi replied without looking at Tetsumi "I know but I want to finish my business here at once."

Tetsumi just sighed and before she could say anything, the door at the front of the building opened and a girl walked out of the building with elegance towards Akashi and Tetsumi.

The girl stopped in front of them with a vein popped out of forehead then glared at Akashi and said "Akashi Seijuurou! Just what the hell was that for?"

Akashi stared at her for 5 minutes before replying "You know that I am here for some business and I don't waste my time for reunion, Miyako. " With his voice that will make everyone shut up.

The girl named "Miyako" sighed and looked at Akashi with a serious face and asked "So, what business do you have here?"

Akashi replied "I want you to monitor on Ryouta and someone that will be transferring here today. She is with me today."

Miyako raised her brow when Akashi was pushing a certain sky blue-haired girl. The bluenette looked at Miyako with a poker face.

Miyako looked at Akashi and asked "Is she the one?" In which Akashi nodded his head curtly.

Then Miyako looked back at the bluenette and introduced herself "I'm Asane Miyako, 1st year, Class-A, nice to meet you. What's your name?" while extending her hand in front of the bluenette.

Tetsumi also introduced herself "Kuroko Tetsumi, nice to meet you as well, Asane-san." Then extended her hand and shook Miyako's hand.

Miyako looked at her in confusion then looked away from Tetsumi and was deep in thoughts for a while.

While Miyako was in her own world, Akashi was already smirking for he knew that his cousin already caught up in the act that he created for entertainment and Tetsumi just stared at Akashi in confusion.

Miyako then snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Akashi then at Tetsumi and said "If I remember correctly, Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't have a sibling and I also remember that Kuroko Tetsuya's relatives are all out of town except for a few who were in Hokkaido, working with their business."

And Miyako smiled in amusement while looking at Tetsumi from head to toe before saying "I didn't know that your hobby is cross-dressing, "Tetsuya-san" nor that you will go that far for Ryouta-san's affection for you."

Akashi almost laughed at the statement Miyako had said but refrained himself from doing it while Tetsumi couldn't help but showed some emotions by widening her eyes in shock and could feel her cheeks blushed in embarrassment before saying quietly but enough for the cousins to hear her. "Akashi forced me to cross-dress and faked my relationship with Kise-kun."

Miyako chuckled at Tetsumi's reaction and couldn't help but said something in her mind

'How cute can you be, Tetsuya-san.' While chuckling silently and smiled at her.

Akashi smiled at the scene before him before coughing to get their attention in which the two girls or a boy in a girl's clothes and a real girl looked at him in question. Akashi looked at them with a serious face and said in a stern voice. "Shall we go inside?"

Miyako smiled politely and said "Yes, Akashi-kun. The principal has been waiting for you for 10 minutes. He would be happy to see you now and would like to ask some questions from you about some matters too."Before facing her back at the two and walked towards the front entrance of the building which the two followed her and walked inside the school building.

* * *

**-Corridor-**

Many students were staring at the three (Miyako leading the way and the other two following) who were walking towards the Principal's office. Some whispered who the girl was and what was Akashi Seijuurou doing in the school campus of Kaijo or why was Asane Miyako doing with the two, but the three ignored them

When they reached the office, Miyako knocked on the door which was answered by a female voice to come in and opened the door and entered the office and held the door open for the two to enter the office.

**-Principal's Office-**

Miyako closed the door and walked beside the two and looked in front of the Principal and his supervisor of the faculty room.

Miyako bowed to them due to respect and Akashi and Tetsumi followed her example before Miyako announced "Mr. Principal, Akashi Seijuurou-san and the new transfer student, Kuroko Tetsumi-san came here for some matters about her transferring."

The Principal replied "Thank you, Asane-san. You can leave now. Your classes will start soon."

Miyako nodded her head and bowed again and went out of the office leaving the two behind.

The Principal looked at the supervisor and asked her to leave as well and the supervisor bowed and left the office.

The Principal made sure the supervisor left for real before started the conversation. "Akashi-kun, was it? You said you wanted me to do something regarding about the transfer student. What is it?"

Akashi looked at the Principal with a serious face and said politely and formal "I want to ask for a favor of monitoring Kuroko Tetsumi-san since she is Kise Ryouta-kun's fiancée and since the media knew about Ryouta-kun's fiancée so if you don't mind, sir. Will you help Asane-san for monitoring Ryouta-kun and Tetsumi-san?"

Tetsumi just looked with a poker face but you could see in her eyes that she was touched at Akashi's words, even though if he was really worried or not.

The Principal smiled softly and said "Okay, if it's for Kise-kun and Kuroko-san's safety then I will cooperate with you."

Akashi then bowed politely and said "Thank you, Mr. Principal for the cooperation."

The Principal then said "You're always welcome, Akashi-kun. I will make sure that Kuroko-san is okay and so is Kise-kun. Asane-san and I will make sure of it and will take full responsibility in taking care of them."

Akashi smiled politely and faced Tetsumi and said "Will you be fine now, Tetsumi? They will make sure that you will be okay." in which Tetsumi nodded her head.

Akashi faced the Principal and said "Then I am relieved to hear that, sir." He looked at his watch and saw the time that it was his turn to leave. He looked at the principal again and said "It is my time to leave, Mr. Principal. I will be catching my train back to Kyoto, please take care of her." Akashi bowed politely and the principal told him that he will take care of the rest. Akashi then left the office.

**-Outside the Office-**

Akashi closed the door behind him and leaned against the door. He didn't notice a figure beside him and his eyes widened slightly in surprise after hearing the voice.

"Is the almighty Akashi Seijuurou disappointed at his decision with his plans?"

Akashi glared at the person beside him which turned out to be the person he despised but cared at the same time, Miyako.

"You're supposed to be in class, Miyako. So why are you here?"

"You're changing the subject but to answer your question, classes were delayed for a while due to faculty meeting. The classes will be starting after lunch break and we still have 2 and a half hours before the bell ring for lunch. So answer my question, Seijuurou."

Akashi sighed at the girl beside him being perceptive like this and told her "This is not the right place to talk, let's go somewhere and talked there privately."

Miyako smiled and said "Let's go to the rooftop then, it's more private there than here." Then started to walk away and walked towards the stairs that leads to the rooftop and Akashi following her.

**-Back to the Principal's Office-**

The principal looked at Tetsumi and smiled then started a conversation "Akashi-kun told me on the phone about your condition, Kuroko Tetsumi-san or should I say, Kuroko "Tetsuya-san"?

Tetsumi flinched but nodded her head. The principal saw this and smiled softly and said "No need to be scared. Everything will be okay, Kuroko-san. I will make sure that your secret won't be reveal. Akashi-kun told me because of your grades that will be computed here will be transferred to your school which is Seirin High. I will tell you the privileges that you may have here in our school in Akashi-kun's request and will give you special treatment. And Akashi-kun told me about you loving the sport basketball, so I will let you join the basketball team while you're here so that you can enjoy yourself here with other members and Kise Ryouta-kun."

Tetsumi smiled a little at the conditions and said "Thank you very much."

The Principal also smiled and told many things to Tetsumi about the school and Kise's time in the school in which Tetsumi couldn't help but giggled slightly and many more.

They chatted like that for a while, waiting for the bell to ring for lunch.

* * *

**-At the rooftop- **

They've been talking until the bell ring for lunch. Akashi pushed himself from the fence and walked towards the door before facing his cousin and said "Don't tell anyone about this conversation and my plan or I will make sure to cut your ears and eyes even though "we're much the same", got it?"

Miyako smiled eerily and said "I will tell them if you do something stupid that will ruin your plan."

Akashi glared before opening the door and went inside and shut the door.

Miyako then smiled softly and went to the fence leaned against it for a while until she saw a certain red head who was walking elegantly out of the school building towards the gate.

Miyako commented softly "I know that you won't be able to control yourself once they become together. But I know that you realized that one of those two won't be able to be happy if one of the two becomes yours. Is that the reason why you gave up, Seijuurou?" Miyako then looked at the sky and said to no one "This turn of events will surely be interesting" and chuckled eerily before pushing herself away from the fence and went back inside the school building to fetch a certain bluenette at the Principal's office.

* * *

Miyako was a few minutes away from the office when she saw Tetsumi walked out the office. Miyako called for her in which she stood there, waiting for Miyako.

When Miyako reached where Tetsumi was, she smiled and Tetsumi returning the favor by smiling back slightly.

Miyako asked "Tetsumi-san, did you have your lunch?"

Tetsumi nodded her head and replied "Your principal told me to eat my lunch in his office while waiting for you to fetch me."

Miyako smiled and said "I see. Hope you didn't wait for that long."

Tetsumi told her that it was fine. Then the two of them started to walk away from the office to the stairs then walked downstairs after the bell suddenly rang, a sign that lunch was over.

They reached the second floor where the freshmen classrooms were. The corridor was empty and walked towards a door looked at the top that it says "1-A"

Miyako knocked on the door and the door was opened and saw a teacher in her early 20's and looked at Miyako before asking "Why are you late, Asane-san? You're not this late, before."

Miyako replied "I must apologize for being late, sensei. But I fetched someone from the principal's office. It's a new transfer student that will be studying here and was assigned to your homeroom, sensei." And she smiled politely at her teacher.

The teacher looked behind Miyako and saw the bluenette. She smiled softly at her and asked for her name.

The bluenette told the teacher her name and the teacher told Miyako to get inside and told the bluenette outside for a while and asked to enter after getting called.

Miyako went inside the classroom and went to her seat, which was beside the window on the first row and the teacher went inside, leaving the door open and went in front of the students. She inhaled some fresh air before letting it out and announced.

"I know that this will be rare since winter vacation will start next week but we will be having a transfer student and Asane-san was asked to fetch her, that's why she's late. Also, the principal told her that the transfer student will be here temporary. Her name is…" she took a chalk from her chalk box and wrote the name of the transfer student. After that, she signaled for the transfer student to enter the room which the said person obliged to do what she was asked.

Some girls looked envious at her beauty.

Some boys were swooned by her elegance

Some girls were having negative thoughts about her.

Some boys were thinking perverted about her.

But the only one who has a unique response was... none other than Kise.

His eyes were widened in shock, his mouth was gaping and most of all, the pencil that he was holding, dropped to the ground at the sight before him.

The person in front of him was none other than his fake fiancée, Kuroko Tetsumi.

Tetsumi stood in front of them and introduced "Kuroko Tetsumi, nice to meet you all." Tetsumi then bowed politely and when she stood straight, the boys were already drooling at her and some girls were already jealous of her but she smiled at the reaction Kise gave her. And before the boys and some girls asked questions, Miyako cut them first by saying "Before you asked her out, I must tell that she's already taken..."

Which earned a groaned of disappointment from the boys and a cheerful squeal from the girls. Miyako smirked at the girls' reaction before continuing what she said earlier "And She's Kise Ryouta's fiancée. So you guys better back off, and you better not do anything funny to her, especially you girls or you'll face someone's wrath." Then looked at Kise who was still shock which made her chuckled at the girls who groaned in disappointment and the boys groaned more because it was Kise and not some random guy at the same time.

The teacher sighed at their antics and told Tetsumi to sit next Kise who was still in his own world.

Tetsumi walked towards the seat that was assigned to her but not before poking Kise to snap out of his thoughts in which he did and looked at Tetsumi who looked back at him and smiled a little that said "I need to tell you something later. Along with Asane-san." And went to her seat and sat down.

Kise was dumbfounded but he soon realized that he was the only one who was still standing and smiled sheepishly at the teacher and sat down as well and the teacher continued her lecture while a girl shared the textbook with Tetsumi and thanked the girl with a smile.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that classes are over. Miyako went to Tetsumi told her that she will give her a tour while Kise was having his practice in the basketball club. Tetsumi smiled a little and agreed with Miyako while fixing her things.

Miyako smiled then went over to Kise who was also fixing his things. She was amused seeing Kise deep in thoughts and told him something that made him snapped out from his thoughts.

"Don't think too much. I'm sure that you're not that idiotic for not noticing it or are you? Anyways, if you think too much, Kasamatsu-san will kill you for getting distracted." She ended her sentence with a smiled before walking towards the door where Tetsumi was waiting. She faced Kise and said "We will be waiting for you at the gate after you're done with practice, Ryouta-san" and left with Tetsumi.

Kise pouted and muttered "I'm not an idiot." Before placing his bag on his shoulder and left the classroom and went downstairs and out of the school building and walked towards the gym.

While walking, he's been thinking about his fake fiancée for a while. On how her sky-blue locks were so familiar, on how her eyes were just like "his", on how her face just looked the same as his. He shook his head and told himself that it was all a coincidence. But he couldn't help but having a nagging feeling about it.

'Kuroko Tetsumi, huh… wait, Kuroko?' He thought for a while before wondering for a while.

* * *

**-At the Basketball Gymnasium-**

Kasamatsu was twitching for some reason. As you can see, Kise was not focusing on practice and it really pissed Kasamatsu to no end.

Moriyama was just staring at Kasamatsu, in case the captain snapped. Hayakawa was hyper as always. Kobori was calming Hayakawa down while the other members were ignoring them and continued to their practice. Their coach, Takeuchi was just checking out on them for a while before going out of the gym.

Kise was in deep in thoughts and ignored everything. He was thinking of a certain bluenette about her mysterious identity.

'The day I met with her and Akashicchii and the rest of Kiseki no Sedai, Kurokocchii was not there because of training… but from what I remember, Kurokocchi and Midorimacchii were in a training camp before. And Tetsumi-san and Kurokocchii has the same hair color… their eyes as well, hmm…'

Kise kept practicing his shooting, even though the ball was not in his hands anymore. Kasamatsu was at his limits now but Moriyama told him that let him be in which Kasamatsu ignored it and Kobori was just holding him from hitting the ace.

Kise was still in thoughts even though everyone was already in chaos because of him.

'From what Akashicchii told me, Kurokocchii doesn't have siblings nor female cousins at all…Tetsumi-san has the same height as Kurokocchii. She's also has a emotionless face like Kurokocch-Eh? Please don't tell me…'

Kise's eyes widened in realization and can't help but screamed.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

To Be Continued

A/N: Here's the chapter ^^ I had a feeling that it didn't turned out well ^^ and kinda made it rushed even though it took 2 weeks or more already ^^"" Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing my fanfic and my other fanfics too. I really, really appreciate it ^_^

Here's some info for you to know about the character (my OC)

**Asane Miyako: (One of the OC's that appeared in the picture that Kise had)**

**She's 16 years old and a student of Kaijo High. She has a reddish-brown hair that reaches her shoulder and red eyes. She has the same face as Akashi has but more feminine than him. It is said by Kuroko that despite being friends, they're really not close. No one knows about the real relation of Akashi and Miyako until now.**

And here's the chapter's Glossary~

(*)

* = Lunch Box

** = Hello in Telephone

That's all for now, until next time ^^

Luna Ichinomiya


	5. Chapter 4

Hello~ Luna desu :) Thank you for those who read and reviewed this fic. I also thank those who've favorite and followed it. I'm really, really happy and really appreciate it ^_^ And also, sorry for not updating for a month since I got busy and been sick for a while that I hadn't focused myself here in this fic.

Anyway, enough with chit-chat and here's the next chapter and before I go there. Here're the disclaimers and warnings.

Disclaimers: I don't own KnB or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

Warning: BL (boyxboy) and cross-dressing and maybe a bit OOC (I don't really know since some of the characters were not really familiar with me except Kasamatsu and Kise. Please state your opinion about the characters)

And on with the story~ ^_^

* * *

_Recap:_

_'From what Akashi-cchii told me, Kuroko-cchii doesn't have siblings or female cousins at all…Tetsumi-san has the same height as Kurokocchii. She's also has a emotionless face like Kuroko-cch-Eh? Please don't tell me…'_

_Kise's eyes widened in realization and can't help but screamed._

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Truth, An Ally and What?! Living Together?!**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Kasamatsu who can't hold it anymore, went to Kise's and whacked his head hard and made Kise fell on the ground. Moriyama and Kobori just sighed and Hayakawa was hyper as usual. At the door of the gym were two certain people standing. One with a smirk on her face and the other one had a poker face.

* * *

Miyako and Tetsumi went to the gym because Kise was taking so long to finish his practice but when the girls went inside the gym, they heard a scream from a certain model but got whacked by Kasamatsu. Miyako chuckled at how short-tempered Kasamatsu was while Tetsumi put on her infamous poker face but can't stop smiling a little.

Miyako looked at Tetsumi and saw her smile and she couldn't help but smiled as well. Miyako then looked back at the scene before asking Tetsumi, "Are you really that happy that Kise learned the truth about you?"

Tetsumi looked at Miyako before turning her eyes towards a certain blond who was standing up and whining at Kasamatsu and then answered, "Hai, because he deserves to know it and he's also an idiot."

Miyako raised an eyebrow at the last statement but smiled at the "he deserves to know it" part then told her, "Let's go? We need to tell him the truth while walking and I will tell you guys about Seijuurou's instructions that he entrusted to me before he left." Before walking towards the court to where the others were.

Tetsumi smiled a little before following Miyako to where the others while thinking and frowning a little 'Akashi-kun's instructions were never good but I just hope his instructions were not outrageous this time…' then sighed silently.

* * *

Kise whined at Kasamatsu as to why he got himself hit while Kasamatsu telling him not to get himself distracted at practice that he didn't notice 2 certain ladies walked towards them.

Moriyama and Kobori noticed the girls so they greeted them that made the other two guys turned their heads to where the girls were.

Kasamatsu greeted "Asane-san, good evening."

Miyako smiled and greeted back then bowed in respect, "Good evening as well, Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kise then glomped Miyako, whining at how mean Kasamatsu was to him that made Miyako chuckled in amusement before telling "Because you always make him angry, Ryouta-san."

Kise had his teary puppy-dog eyes activate then looked at Tetsumi that made him blushed furiously and averted his gaze away from her.

Tetsumi just smiled at how cute Kise can be but can be annoying too. She was glad that she's a girl at the moment. Oh how wrong you were.

Miyako noticed Kasamatsu looking at Tetsumi curiously. She broke the ice by getting Kasamatsu and Tetsumi's attention.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, I would like you to meet Kuroko Tetsumi. She just transferred here earlier and Tetsumi-san, this is Kasamatsu Yukio-senpai, the captain of the basketball team and one of the infamous point guard in Basketball association."*

The two that were mentioned above, bowed in respect.

Kasamatsu then said, "Hope you enjoy your stay here in Kaijou." Fortunately, he didn't blush or got embarrassed.

Tetsumi said in return, "Thank you, Kasamatsu-san."

Miyako looked at the others and saw their eyes full of curiosity on who Tetsumi is or why is she with her at all. Miyako chuckled at their antics and told them, without further ado.

"Before something might happened between you two Kasamatsu-senpai, I must tell you that Tetsumi-san is Kise Ryouta-san's Fiancée." She ended her statement with an innocent smile and that made Kasamatsu and the others inside the court looked at their way with a shock on their faces which was hilarious to look at.

Moriyama and Hayakawa ran towards Kise and bombarded him with oh so many questions and complains. Kobori was still in shock and Kasamatsu just stared at Tetsumi and was trying to compose himself.

Miyako chuckled at their reactions and looked at Kise and looked at him in pity. Why? Because Kise was looking at her, asking for help to calm their senpai.

Miyako then turned her head to Kasamatsu and asked him "Kasamatsu-senpai, are you guys done with practice? We need to talk with Ryouta-san about something. You can come with us if you like." While thinking at the same time 'Well, I need someone other than myself to know Tetsuya-san's case and it will be safe. It'll be dangerous for Tetsuya-san if no one knows about his situation aside from myself and Ryouta-san. It will cause a chaos inside the campus.' Then sigh in dismay while thinking about those possibilities.

Kasamatsu replied, "Yes, we're all done practicing. It's getting late anyway and I don't see a problem to accompany you guys. Just to be safe, in case the idiot was getting mobbed again by his fans."

Miyako chuckled at that then said softly so that no one will hear except for Kasamatsu, "The time you learned about something, hopefully you will understand. It's better that you will know it than the others…" before going to where Kise was and helped him calm down the others.

Kasamatsu only stared at Miyako's back for awhile before he turned his eyes away from Miyako and towards Tetsumi who was watching them with a soft smile.

'She has an aura exactly like that player from Seirin. Seirin's Number 11, Kuroko Tetsuya or should I say, Kiseki no Sedai's phantom sixth man. How can I not forget him if Kise kept bugging me about listening to his fantasy with that guy?' while sighing. Poor Kasamatsu, it must be hard.

He didn't notice that everyone was already leaving until someone tapped on his shoulder that made him snapped back to reality. He turned his head just to see Tetsumi staring at him emotionlessly.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, everyone's leaving without you."

That statement made Kasamatsu blushed in embarrassment for getting distracted at that moment but nodded his head before getting his things and followed Tetsumi out of the gym to where Kise and Miyako were.

* * *

Kise and Miyako were waiting for the two to come out from the gym. Kise has been quiet for some time now that made Miyako worried.

Miyako then asked Kise "What's wrong?"

Kise snapped out of his musing and looked at Miyako and said "Nothing's wrong."

Miyako raised her brow and said "Been quiet for a while now and frowning over something is not nothing at all, Ryouta-san."

Kise sighed and was about to say something when Kasamatsu and Tetsumi walked out of the gym and went to their direction. Kise's face lit up and was about to glomp at Tetsumi when he remembered that Tetsumi was the person he admire and made a full stop but tripped and fell and his face faced straight on the floor. Miyako sweat dropped at this, Kasamatsu just sighed and Tetsumi had her poker face intact.

Kise looked at them with teary eyes. Miyako walked to where he was lying and helped him get up before looking at the others and said,

"Let's go. We need to talk about something and Kasamatsu should learn about it too, just in case something might happen when Ryouta-san and I were not here."

The other 3 nodded their heads and the 4 of them started to walk towards the streets.

* * *

(A/N: In this part, I will use Kuroko's name and "He" & "His" here after Tetsumi revealed herself as Kuroko Tetsuya since Kuroko's explaining something here.)

* * *

**At the Restaurant:**

The 4 of them decided to eat something and entered the restaurant and looked for an empty seats. They saw one beside the window and went there. Miyako told them to order what they like and told them that it was her treat. Then she called for a waiter who asked for their orders. After that, the waiter walked away to get their orders. While waiting, they started their conversation.

"You already realized who she was, right Ryouta-san?" Miyako asked.

Kise Ryouta who knew that he was going to hear this question (un)expectedly, nodded his head without using his lips.

Miyako then looked at Tetsumi with a "You-should-explain-it-now" look and gave Kasamatsu a "We-will-now-explain" look that made Kasamatsu nodded his head in return.

Tetsumi looked at Miyako then at Kise before she sighed then started her explanation.

"As Asane-san and Kise-kun knows, I am actually Kuroko Tetsuya and not Kuroko Tetsumi."

Kasamatsu just stayed silent with a thought of 'It was kind of obvious.'

"And I know Kasamatsu-san knew this already since he's been suspecting me."

The others didn't comment after that so that Tetsumi/Kuroko can continue explaining.

"As you all can see why I am cross-dressing was because Akashi-kun asked me to. To help Kise-kun so I pretended as a girl and let Akashi-kun what he told me.

Akashi-kun was actually going to ask Asane-san to pretend as Kise-kun's fiancée but as we all know, there was a rumor that Kise-kun and Asane-san were dating and if Asane-san pretended to be Kise-kun's fiancée, it was like admitting to the media that they're together which is not true.

So instead of asking Asane-san, he asked me in her place to be Kise-kun's fiancée and I can't disobey Akashi-kun so I did what he asked."

Kasamatsu, who was bothered by Kuroko's new appearance, asked "How did Akashi Seijuurou made you look like a girl in a day?" Well, he was curious.

Kise, who was also curious, looked at Tetsumi/Kuroko.

Kuroko sighed and told them his experience with the "angels" from so called "PARLOR"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Akashi and Kuroko stood up in front of a very large parlor shop. Kuroko looked at Akashi with a face that says "What-are-we-doing-here?"**_

_**Akashi just smirked and walked to the front door of the shop while Kuroko sighed and followed Akashi.**_

_**Akashi and Kuroko went inside a parlor shop and was greeted by hundreds of hair stylists and make up artists. Akashi walked towards a lady whom Kuroko guessed as the manager of the shop.**_

_**The manager greeted Akashi with a bow "Welcome to the shop, Seijuurou-sama" **_

_**Akashi just nodded his head in acknowledge and said politely "Can you please a friend of mind with her makeover and make her as a lady as possible. And help her to act as a lady as well since she's a bit of a tomboy-ish. Please do not disappoint me or else." And smiled ever so politely that made almost everyone cringed in horror. But the manager was impassive and thought for a while before nodding her head and saying "As you wish, Seijuurou-sama."**_

_**After that, the manager snapped her fingers and 4 women went towards Kuroko and without knowing what they will do to Kuroko nor what Kuroko had expected.**_

_**Soon, he was dragged to a room with the ladies in black and inside the room was pure chaos. **_

_**I will leave the rest to your imagination.**_

_**-Time skip-**_

_**After several hours later, 4 ladies in black went out of the room and the 3 went to Akashi and told him that the makeover was done. Akashi commanded to see Kuroko after that. The lady who left behind was walking towards them with a beautiful girl, wearing a beautiful baby blue blouse and a white skirt that reached her knees. She also wore a pair of white sandals. She has a blue straight hair that reaches her shoulder and her face was only applied with foundation, light lipstick and light blush on. Akashi can't stop staring at her and kept starting that made the girl in front of her felt uncomfortable.**_

_**Kuroko saw Akashi looking at him with awe and hungry(?) eyes. Kuroko felt uncomfortable so he coughed that made Akashi snapped out of his staring and looked at him.**_

"_**Tetsuya, you look lovely." Akashi said with a smirk in amusement that made Kuroko blushed a little in embarrassment.**_

_**Akashi chuckled a bit then said "From now on, you're Kuroko Tetsumi."**_

_**Kuroko nodded his head and Akashi extended his hand placed it in front of Kuroko, like asking for a dance and said "Let's go, Tetsumi?"**_

_**Kuroko stared at his hand before reaching for it and put his hand on top of Akashi's palm and Akashi guided him to wear the manager was and paid the manager and went out of the shop then went to where Kise and the rest was waiting.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Kuroko sighed after he was done with his explanation and saw Kasamatsu sweat dropped and Kise gawked in shock. Miyako on the other hand, just shook her head at how "nice" Akashi can be.

Silence came afterwards.

After several minutes or is it seconds? Miyako broke the silence.

"Since Tetsuya-san told us the truth about this matter, we should all do what Seijuurou asked us to do." Miyako then looked at Kasamatsu who looked at her in return.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, since you know the truth. Are you willing to help us in keeping Tetsuya-san's identity and his fake engagement with Ryouta-san as a secret?"

Kasamatsu turned his gaze away from Miyako and looked at Kise before looking at Kuroko who was still emotionless but we can see that there's something in his eyes that hopes that Kasamatsu would help them.

Kasamatsu sighed before answering. "Fine, I will help. But only when you two were not around."

Kuroko smiled a little but you can see the he was thankful. Kise saw this and smiled and thanked Kasamatsu for it and Kasamatsu told him that Kise was an idiot that is why he's in the mess as well in return and made Kise whined at how mean Kasamatsu was.

Miyako chuckled at the scene for a while before coughing to get their attention.

Miyako started "Since the truth was revealed, I will give you now Akashi's mission that he entrusted to me. I hope you can do the mission as a couple, okay?" and ended her statement with a smile,

Kise and Kuroko looked at each other then looked at Miyako and nodded their heads in unison.

Kasamatsu, who kept himself quiet for a while so that Miyako can continue.

Miyako looked at them with a serious face that rivaled Akashi's before saying something.

And that something made the (fake) couple stared at her in surprise and thought that she grew another head with Kise who was gawking at her. Kasamatsu on the other hand, just choked while drinking water. They already expected anything outrageous but not this.

* * *

"Seijuurou instructed me to tell you that you, Ryouta-san and Tetsuya-san will be living together in one roof."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Kuroko revealed the Truth~! Akashi's one of a heck sadist, no? Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Hopefully ^^ Anyways, I am sure Kuroko and Kise wanted to tell something here ^^ Shoot~!

Kuroko: We would like to thank everyone who supported this fanfic. Authoress-san really appreciate it and hope you still support this in the future and also her other fanfics where I, Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi-kun being paired together. *bows*

Kise: So, we're all happy if you guys read and review~! And I will give you guys autographs, courtesy of me, Kise Ryouta and Kuroko-cchii~! *glomps Kuroko*

Kuroko: Kise-kun, please let go of me. *looks at viewers* Please read and review.

Authoress: You can also state your opinion via review if I did something wrong or something like that. But please, go easy on me and don't flame me. And here's some glossary~

* = well, can't say anything. But he really is. I saw what Takao said towards Kasamatsu when they met at a restaurant after the match between Shutoku and Seirin ^^

See ya soon~!

Luna Ichinomiya


End file.
